


Sotheby's night out

by fandomgurl77



Category: Dumbo(2019)
Genre: Bar, Betrayal, Confusion, DON'T disturb them, Dancing, Driving, F/M, Foreplay, HEE-HEE, Happy Ending, I like this, Jealousy, Masturbation, Night, Night-Life, Orgasm, Porn, Prostitution, Questions, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Intercourse, Sleaze, Smut, Sneaking Out, Sorry I couldn't resist, Sotheby deserves some love, Surprises, Why Did I Write This?, Wow!, and he CERTAINLY knows how to, and yes the butler DID do it, answers, blowjob, club, eh-heh, handjob, har har!, he gets around, hooray!, huh?, i must be completely bonkers writing this, i was bored, i wasn't expecting this, i'm thirsty after this, i've gone raving mad i think, if the place is a rockin' don't come a knockin', its dark ahahaha, privacy, sexual suggestion, sleazy club, strip club, suggestion, this is good, what the?, what were you thinking Sotheby?, what's this?, why, why did you do this?, wink wink, woo-hoo!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: It's 1916 and Sotheby has a night outside Dreamland alone. What will happen before sunrise?
Relationships: Sotheby & V.A Vandevere, Sotheby/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_11:30 p.m._

_May 4 th, 1916_

‘Good night, sir, Sotheby said to Vandevere as the latter opened the door to his office/apartment.

‘Good night, Sotheby’, Vandevere said before closing and locking the door.

  


_However, Sotheby had other plans on how to spend the night…_

  


_‘Right’_ , he thought as he made his way down the hall to the stairway, before thinking to himself, _‘You’ve been waiting for years for tonight, Sotheby.’_

  


**Ten minutes later…**

****

VROOM!!’

  


Sotheby drove Vandevere’s dark-green Rolls-Royce to the Dreamland gates and was let out without a second thought from the tired-looking security guard in the booth.

_‘Thank goodness I’m out of there’,_ Sotheby thought when he turned onto the road as the gate closed behind him, _‘Now for some fun.’_

  


**Fifteen minutes later…**

****

Sotheby parked the car outside a building across the Brooklyn Bridge that appeared to have no windows in the front of it.

_‘Time to go in’_ , he thought while pressing a button under the steering wheel to hide the statuette inside the grill before getting out, locking the doors and going inside the building.

_‘Ah’_ , he thought upon noticing the decorations on the stage and the people – mostly young to middle-aged men - standing and sitting around it, _‘Good. I’m just in time for the show.’_

  


It was then it happened; just as he sat down in an empty chair in the front row, a beautiful and scantily-clad young woman walked out from behind the curtains onto the stage while the audience cheered and wolf-whistled.

_‘Whoa!’_ Sotheby thought, _‘She reminds me of Gloria.’_

‘Thank you all for coming!’ the young woman said into a microphone as three other similarly dressed women emerged from backstage and took their positions beside tall, metallic poles stretching to the ceiling, ‘Let’s have some fun tonight!!’

‘HOORAH!!’ the audience yelled as cheesy-sounding music began playing from an unseen location while the women grabbed their poles and slowly began stripping.

_‘Oh m-my…’_ Sotheby thought as he swallowed nervously before a bra landed on his lap just in the right area, _‘Come on, get naked…for me!’_

A few minutes later, this thought became a reality when the woman whose bra was on his lap approached him.

‘Hey, handsome’, she said seductively, ‘Wanna come with me into a _private_ room?’

‘Ah…well…um…’ a tongue-tied and rock-solid Sotheby said, ‘Uh…s-sure.’

‘Follow me’, the woman said as the made their way though the audience, but not before a couple of jealous patrons spoke their mind.

  


‘Lucky’, a young man said to Sotheby, ‘I wish I was in your position.’

‘Just a couple of minutes in and she’s selected you from everyone here’, another man said, ‘Have fun….is all I can say.’

‘Oh yes’, Sotheby said, ‘We’ll _most certainly_ be having a lot of “fun” where we’re headed.’

‘Well…’ the other man said, ‘Going by the bulge in your pants, I can say that’s a given.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Well then…we best be off.’

  


Over the next few seconds, Sotheby opened the door to one of the private rooms behind the bar before walking in and shutting the door after hanging a “Do not disturb” sign on the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Right’, Sotheby said as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, ‘Let’s get started.’

‘Ok’, the woman said as she took her underwear off, ‘By the way, my name is Shelby.’

‘Pleased to meet you, Shelby’, Sotheby said before noticing that she was completely naked, 'I…I…I…’

‘Yes?’ Shelby asked.

‘I…I...I’m…uh…S-Sotheby’, Sotheby nervously replied, obviously overwhelmed by lustful desire, ‘W-what should we d-do f-first then?’

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ Shelby said, ‘You need to take your clothing off.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said as he stripped down to his underwear, ‘Now what?’

‘I meant removing _all_ of it’, Shelby said.

‘Oh…um…y-yes, right away’, Sotheby said as he did this as dropped them on his other clothes on the chair beside the couch.

‘Right then’, Shelby said, ‘Now that’s out of the way, we’re going to…’

‘What?’ Sotheby asked upon noticing the smile on Shelby’s face.

‘Aww…it’s so cute’, Shelby replied, ‘What do you call it?’

‘What do you mean?’ Sotheby asked.

‘I mean the…um, your…well, uh, _that_ thing right there’, Shelby replied.

‘Ohhh’, Sotheby said, ‘Well, the proper term for it is…’

‘I know what it’s called medically’, Shelby said, ‘I mean, do you have a pet name for it?’

‘Well, I just call it my five-and-a-half-incher’, Sotheby said, ‘Nothing too creative, since it’s based on its size when, ahem, _fully engaged_ , if you know what I mean…’

‘I see’, Shelby said as she knelt down in front of him, ‘Well then, why don’t we do some, um, “experimenting” with it?’

‘I could go with that…’ Sotheby said dreamily before Shelby put her warm hand on it and began slowly working towards the base, Ayeee-.’

 _Whoa!’_ she thought when her hand hit something that she wasn’t expecting before asking, ‘What the heck is that?’

‘What’s what?’ Sotheby asked.

 _‘This’_ , Shelby replied, ‘I’ve never seen anything like it, and I’ve done this to many men in my life.’

‘You mean that you’ve _never_ come across or handled an intact one?’ Sotheby asked.

‘Um…’ Shelby replied with a confused voice, ‘What do you mean? I thought all of them were intact.’

‘Let me tell you something’, Sotheby asked, ‘Mine is an example of how they look naturally; the outer part is there for a reason – an _incredibly_ good reason.’

‘Oh, I get it’, Shelby said, ‘It’s an “enhancer” of sorts, eh?’

‘Um…well…yes’, Sotheby said.

‘I see’, Shelby said before she placed his member into her mouth, ‘You learn something new every day.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘Holy ch-cheese!’ Sotheby barely managed to say while Shelby sucked him off, ‘Y-you, my love, are so f-f-f-flaming t-talented…’

‘Thank you, dear’, Shelby said when she took him out of her mouth, ‘And you are delicious too.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby began before going wide-eyed when she resumed what she had been doing a few seconds ago, ‘I was hoping you would say… _whoa-!’_

**A minute later…**

_‘Ok’,_ Shelby thought before taking him out once again and standing up before saying, ‘I say we should try something different, don’t you think?’

‘Uh…’ Sotheby said in a dreamy state, ‘Sure, why not?’

‘Ok then’, Shelby said as they made their way to the couch and embraced each other before falling into the cushions, ‘Show me what you’ve got.’

‘You said it’, Sotheby said as he reached down and found his way to her slick, inviting entrance and thrusted in.

‘Goodness’, Sotheby said, ‘You’re so warm and wet!’

‘Yes’, Shelby said before having an idea, ‘And speaking of that, do you remember what I said earlier?’

‘I don’t k-know’, Sotheby said, ‘Why?’

‘Well, if I remember correctly, it was something to do with that, um, “enhancer” thing’, Shelby said.

‘Oh’, Sotheby said, ‘Why is that so important?’

‘Oh, no reason’, Shelby said, ‘I just want to know how it works, exactly; in other words, it’s functionality.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said before he began thrusting in and out, causing a sensation that Shelby had never experienced before.

‘WOW!!’ Shelby exclaimed as pleasure rippled through her body and she began shaking due to the rolling motion inside her, ‘ _N-never_ in my l-life have I ex-ex-experienced-d-d th-this.’

‘I kn-know’, Sotheby said as he screwed his eyes shut tightly, indicating he was nearing his limit, ‘It m-makes doing t-this a whole l-lot more…’

Suddenly, he exploded, causing Shelby to go over the edge too.

‘PLEASURABLE!!’ he grunted while riding his release out as Shelby did the same.

**Five minutes later…**

‘Thank you for tonight, Sotheby’, Shelby said as she dressed, ‘It was fantastic.’

‘I enjoyed it too’, a now-clothed Sotheby said when he handed her a note, by the way, here’s 20 dollars.’

‘Goodbye’, Shelby said.

‘Goodbye’, Sotheby said before leaving, ‘And thank you again.’

_‘Only 3:00??’_ Sotheby thought while looking at the clock beside the main door before walking outside to the car, relieved that Dreamland wouldn’t be opening until midday that day, _‘I have **plenty** of time before the boss wakes up.’_

Indeed, just as he stopped on the other side of the bridge, two women wearing short dresses approached the car.

‘Hey’, one of them said, ‘Nice car. Wanna take us for a spin?’

‘Um…sure’, Sotheby said before getting out and opening the door for the two women to get in the back seat before driving off into the night.

It was down a dark driveway that it happened.

‘Hey’, one of the women, Janice, said, ‘Since it’s so quiet here, how’s about a threesome?’

‘That’s a great idea!’ her friend, Francine, said, ‘That way, we can “get off” together. What do you say?’

‘I say…’ Sotheby said as he opened his door and climbed out, ‘Let’s do it!’

‘All right then’, Sotheby said while sitting in the middle of the back seat between Janice and Francine, ‘Let’s get started.’

‘Ok’, Francine and Janice said as they pulled their windows’ privacy shades down before the car began to rock back and forth on its suspension, ‘Oooohhh yeah…’

‘Goodbye’, Sotheby said when he dropped Janice and Francine of on a well-lit corner an hour later, ‘Stay safe.’

‘Thank you’, Janice said, ‘Goodnight.’

**Ten minutes later…**

‘Finally’, Sotheby said as he parked the car in the shadow of the Power Tower before locking the doors, making his way up the stairs and into his office and closing the door, ‘Home at last.’


	4. Epilogue

_2:57 p.m._

_April 25 th_

_1919_

_Dreamland, Coney Island_

Sotheby had just parked the car beside the base of the tower and was about to head off to his office when he recognised a woman walking past with a young child.

‘Shelby?’ He asked, ‘Is that you?’

‘What the?’ Shelby replied, ‘Oh my goodness, Sotheby!’

‘So, Shelby’, Sotheby said, ‘How’s life been these past few years?’

‘Well, a couple of months after _that_ night, I decided to quit that lifestyle and settled down with a man on the outskirts of the city', Shelby said.

‘Sounds good’, Sotheby said before he saw the child standing beside her, ‘By the way, who’s this?’

‘Oh’, Shelby said, ‘You’ll never believe this, but this is our daughter, Cynthia.’

‘What?’ a shocked Sotheby asked, ‘I can’t believe it!’

‘I couldn’t either after I found out two months after we met that I was pregnant’, Shelby said.

It was then that two other women with children in tow approached them.

‘Ah’, one of the women, Janice, said, ‘So this is where you work, eh?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Speaking of that, I’ve got something to tell you all.’

‘Ok’, the three women said, ‘What is it?’

‘The truth is…’ Sotheby said, ‘I am V.A Vandevere’s butler.’

‘What?’ Francine asked, ‘Really?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby replied, ‘But don’t tell him what’s happened between us.’

‘Ok’, the three women said.

‘Anyway’, Janice said as two young children – a boy and a girl – made themselves visible, 'These are our son and daughter, Toby and Naomi, respectively.

‘And this is your other daughter, Kaylee’, Francine said, ‘So, you have a reasonably sized family then, Sotheby.’

‘I suppose I do’, Sotheby said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
